parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aladdin Pan Part 4 Aladdin Chases His Shadow/Jasmine and Aladdin Meet
(That night, Ben Franklin and Gussie are walking out the front door. Gussie is wearing a purple-colored shawl, and Ben Franklin now wearing his cuff links, is wearing a black tuxedo jacket, a black cape, a Matching top hat, and white opera gloves and carrying a cane.) * Gussie/Mary: But Ben Franklin, do think the children will be safe without Rita? * Ben Franklin/George: (after locking the front door) Safe? Of course, they'll be safe. Why not? * Gussie/Mary: Well, Jasmine said something about a shadow. * Ben Franklin/George: Shadow? Whose shadow? * Gussie/Mary: Aladdin's. * Ben Franklin/George: Oh, Aladd-ALADDIN?! You don't say! Well, goodness gracious! Whatever shall we do? * Gussie/Mary: But Ben Franklin... * Ben Franklin/George: Sound the alarm! Call Scotland yard! * Gussie/Mary:There must've been someone. * Ben Franklin/George: Oh Gussie, of all the childish fiddle-faddle! Aladdin, indeed! How can we expect the children to grow up and be practical? * Gussie/Mary: Ben Franklin, darling... * Ben Franklin/George: When you're as bad as they are? No wonder Jasmine gets these idiotic ideas! * (Meanwhile A silhouette on a roof is hopping from one to another followed by a light yellow light. The silhouette sees Rita sleeping outside.) (The light yellow light shines in the silhouette's face, He has a purple vest, white pants with a yellow patch a brown belt and a crimson fez He, of course was Aladdin.) * (With a him Slender copper mouse, blue eyes, red cape, barefoot Her name is Mrs. Brisby, and she is Aladdin's partner.) * Aladdin/Peter Pan: Over there, Brisby! In its den! Is it there? (Brisby looks inside, but she shakes her head.) ** Aladdin/Peter Pan: It must be here somewhere. (Brisby OPENS a music box.) ** Aladdin/Peter Pan: Brisby! Shhh! (Brisby closes the music box) Stop playing! And help me find my shadow! Shadow! Oh, shadow! ** Brisby hears the shadow in the drawer) *** Brisby/Tinkerbell: Aladdin, I see something! *** Aladdin/Peter Pan: Huh? *** Brisby/Tinkerbell: Over there! (Brisby'' points to the keyhole, telling him that his shadow is in the drawer, and the shadow flies out of the drawer, and Aladdin chases it, shutting Brisby in the drawer. As Aladdin CONTINUES to chase his shadow, they circle around the chandelier. Aladdin hides behind a chair while the shadow sneaks away.) *** Aladdin/Peter Pan: Aha! (''The shadow tries to run, but Aladdin grabs it in the nick of time; unfortunately, they crash ino a dresser, waking up Jasmine.) *** Jasmine/Wendy: Aladdin! Oh, Aladdin! I knew you'd come back! I saved YOUR shadow for you. Oh, I do hope it isn't rumpled. You know, you look exactly the way I thought you would. Oh, a little taller, perhaps, but then-- (she sees Aladdin trying to stick his shadow with soap.) Oh ho ho! You can't stick it on with soap, Aladdin. It needs sewing; that's the proper way to do it. (Meanwhile, Brisby tried to squeeze through the drawer's keyhole, but got stuck.) Although, come to think of it, I never thought about it before, um, sewing shadows, I mean. Of course, I knew it was your shadow the minute. So I said to myself, I said I'll put it away for him until he comes back. (Jasmine'' walks toward the drawer with Brisby having trouble getting out of the keyhole, takes out the sewing kit, and shuts the drawer, sending Brisby flying backwards.) Oh, he's sure to come back. And you did, didn't you, Aladdin? (''Brisby isn't amused as she glows red with anger and jealousy.) After all, what can't leave his shadow lying about and not miss it sooner or later, don't youAGREE? But what I still don't understand is how Rita got it in the first place. She rally isn't-- (she notices Aladdin still floating above the floor.) Oh, sit down. It won't take long. (Aladdin'' does so.) She rally isn't vicious, you know, Rita's a wonderful NURSE and all! Although father says-- *** Aladdin/Peter Pan: Girls talk too much! *** Jasmine/Wendy: Yes, girls talk too mu-- (''realizes that she is talking too much) Oh? *** Aladdin/Peter Pan: Well, get on with it, girl. *** Jasmine/Wendy: Oh. My name is Jasmine. Princess Jasmine. *** Aladdin/Peter Pan: Jasmine's enough. *** Jasmine/Wendy: Oh. But how did Rita get YOUR shadow, Aladdin? *** Aladdin/Peter Pan: Jumped at me the other night at the WINDOW. *** Jasmine/Wendy: But what were you doing there? *** Aladdin/Peter Pan: I came to listen to your stories. *** Jasmine/Wendy: My stories? But they're all about you. *** Aladdin/Peter Pan: Of course. That's why I like them. I tell them to The Lost Boys. *** Jasmine/Wendy: The Lost Boys? Oh, I remember now! They're your men. *** Aladdin/Peter Pan: Uh-huh! *** Jasmine/Wendy: I'm so glad you came back tonight! I thought I' might have never seen you again. *** Aladdin/Peter Pan: Why? *** Jasmine/Wendy: Becuase I have to grow up tomorrow. *** Aladdin/Peter Pan: Grow up?! *** Jasmine/Wendy: Tonight's my last night in the nursery. *** Aladdin/Peter Pan: But that means no more stories. *** Jasmine/Wendy: (sniffles tearfully) Mm-hm. *** Aladdin/Peter Pan: No! I won't have it! (grabs Jasmine by the hand) Come on! *** Jasmine/Wendy: B-b-but where are we going? *** Aladdin/Peter Pan: To Neverland. *** Honey Lemon/Wendy: (dreamily) Neverland? *** Aladdin/Peter Pan: You'll never grow up there. *** Jasmine/Wendy: Oh, Aladdin! It would be simply lovely! (They stop at an open WINDOW.) But wait! What would mother say? *** Aladdin/Peter Pan: Mother? What's mother? *** Jasmine/Wendy: Why Aladdin, a mother is someone who loves you and cares for you and tells you stories-- *** Aladdin/Peter Pan: Good! You can be our mother. Come on, Jasmine. *** Jasmine/Wendy: Now wait a minute. Let me see now; I would have to pack and leave a NOTE whether I'll be back and-- Oh, Aladdin! Neverland! I'm so happy I-I think I'll give you a kiss! (After hearing that, Brisby grows jealous and gasps in shock.) *** Aladdin/Peter Pan: What's a-a kiss? *** Jasmine/Wendy: Oh, well, I'll show you. (She leans forward to kiss him, and Aladdin backs away, creeped out. But Brisby pulls her long, black hair.) *** Jasmine/Wendy: Oh! *** Aladdin/Peter Pan: Stop! Stop it, Brisby! (He chases Brisby around the nursery, attempting to catch her in his hat, but he jumps on Fievel's bed, waking him up.) Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Transcripts